Only In Wales
by Nicicia
Summary: There is a team with a huge, undergound sci-fy base,dealing with alien activity on Earth, lead my an immortal man from the 51st century. There are two werewolves, a vampire, and a ghost sharing a house toghether. And now superpowered youths pay a visit.


**Basically, Wales seems to be the pinnacle of the strange and unexplainable. There is a team with a huge sci-fi undergound base, designated to deal with alien activity on Earth, lead my an immortal man from the 51st century. There are two werewolves, a vampire and a ghost sharing a house toghether. Seems the only thing missing is someone with superpowers, and so a gang of young misfits decide to run away to Wales as well, and they so happen be exactly what was missing.**

**So I've always wondered what would happen if the 'Being Human' gang met Torchwood. I also wanted Nathan from Misfits to meet Jack Harkness. This is the result.**

* * *

George awoke early morning as sunbeams hit his eyelids, and a chill went down his spine. A second later he shivered as his skin registered cold morning air, and his eyes snapped open wide. He was, as usual, lying face down on the ground, naked, and gasping.

He blinked as he started to sit up, feeling a dull headache coming on as it did every morning after a full moon. As he rose to his feet he took in his surroundings, and to his horror, discovered he had woken up somewhere in the woods, and not in an old abandoned building, safely behind steel bars. His blood ran cold as he realized he must have broken free from his transformation sanctuary.

"Oh no" whispered George as he started to look around to try and identify his location. He was surrounded by trees and bushes, in an idyllic little clearing.

George could not remember ever being here before, and he wondered how long he would have to walk before he reached civilization, or at least the old abandoned place he had transformed in, where his clothes would be waiting. He thought it a good idea to try and find his clothes before making his way back to the house he shared with Micthell, Annie and Nina…Nina! Where was Nina?

George's heart started beating faster, and his head whipped in all directions, "Nina!" There was no reply, and George started cursing under his breath and turned to walk in a random direction, feebly hoping it would lead him back to his clothes, or Nina, or both. That's when George noticed something lying in the grass a few feet away.

George crept closer to the lump, partially hidden in the tall grass.

The stale smell of blood, which George had unwillingly come to recognize fairly easily over the years, assaulted his nostrils, and horror wrapped itself around him like a thick blanket. He started to tremble. 'Please don't let it be Nina, Please don't let it be Nina' he pleaded in his head and for each step he took, his body felt colder and colder.

George stared down at the unmoving body on the ground, covered in fresh blood, indicating the kill had been made most likely right before George transformed back. Pieces of ripped clothing were strewn around the body of a young man. His handsome face was splattered with blood, his chest savagely split open by big, powerful, sharp claws and his unruly, dark, curly hair was mattered with blood as well.

George felt a large pang of fear and remorse erupt in his chest, and he clutched his head tightly. "Oh God!" he squeaked. He had killed someone…he had never killed a human before, vampire, stag, rabbits and such, but never a person. George felt disgusted, he had taken a life, a young life at that. The man couldn't be more than 20 or 21 at least, if not younger. He probably had a family who loved him, a girlfriend or boyfriend, a career to look forward to, and George had ripped that away from him.

"Oh God!" he cried again, reluctantly looking down and into the boy's open, unseeing eyes, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry!"

He managed to keep standing, but his knees were shaking as he tried to focus on reeling his mind back from the momentary panic. He knew he had to think of what to do next. He couldn't just leave the body on the ground, could he? Should he bury it? Should he take it back to the house? His nose crinkled in disgust at the mere thought of touching the bloodied mess, not to mention carrying it in a fireman's lift through the woods. What if he ran into someone? He didn't even want to imagine that scenario.

Perhaps he should call Mitchell? He had more experience with this sort of thing. Then George remembered his phone was in the pocket of his jeans, which were back at the old building he transformed in.

"Brilliant," George muttered, "Just fucking brilliant!"

It seemed to him he had no choice but to leave the body and find his clothes, then he could call Mitchell and…and then what? He hoped Mitchell would know.

"Oi, you!"

George jumped, his heart leaping up into his throat. He turned around, feeling as though he might faint. "Oh God" he whispered.

Towards him came a girl with a very thick layer of eyeliner around her eyes. Behind her were two other girls and two guys, who, George noted, couldn't look more different if they tried. One was tall and dark, with a clear athletic build, and he walked with an air of calm confidence, while other shorter one was pale and had wide light blue eyes.

George couldn't help it, he panicked. He was naked, covered in blood and dirt, and standing over the slaughtered body of a young man, he did the only thing one could think of in such a situation… he ran.

"Hey!" a deep male voice yelled after him, but George had no intention of stopping.

He jumped over a small bush, and proceeded to run further down a small path, when he heard a very clear and commanding "FREEZE!" coming from somewhere up front. A man in a large dark coat suddenly blocked his path, holding a gun, and pointing it very clearly in George's direction.

George stopped dead in his tracks; he shot his hands in the air reflexively, feeling like a dear in the headlights. He managed to stop his bladder's reaction to the new source of panic just in time. "I-I didn't mean to kill him I swear! It was an accident, I couldn't help it!"

"Just stay right there!" The man in the coat called to him, lowering his gun slightly "Ianto, get this guy a blanket!"

"Coming right up boss!" a voice called from somewhere behind the bushes, and right after a man appeared, carrying a gym bag and clad in a dark suit, which made the man look incredibly out of place here in the woods.

The man sat down the bag and extracted a large white blanket from it, and then he proceeded to throw the blanket in George's direction.

"Pick it up, slowly!" The coat man said, indicating the blanket with a very small flick of his gun.

George, already petrified, walked slowly over to the blanket which had landed a few feet from him. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed coat man smirk. He slowly rose back to his feet and wrapped the blanket around his body shakily.

Coat man, still smirking started walking towards George, lowering his gun. "Now, you said something about killing someone."

George gulped, and he took a step back. They were going to take him and lock him up, he just knew it, the question only remained, who were they?

"Are you the police?" George asked, his voice rather high pitched.

"We're Torchwood." Replied coat man, flashing George a brilliant smile.

George had no idea what Torchwood was, but before he could ask, he heard a very angry female voice behind him.

"Don't you dare touch im'!"

George spun around, but saw no one. The voice must be coming from the clearing he had just escaped…where a body was now lying on display for everyone to see!

"Uh-oh"

The man in the suit who had tossed George the blanket sped past him, towards the clearing, and George turned briefly back to the coat man.

"Well," Coat man said, "Come on then."

Confused beyond imagination, George followed coat man's indication and started walking back to the clearing. When Goerge and coat man arrived in the small clearing, it was packed with people. The girl with the heavy eyeliner and mascara seemed to be having a row with a dark haired woman and a pale man who was holding up a white body bag. That's when George noticed the arguing people were standing above the body of the young man he had killed.

George's stomach turned over as he realized the mascara girl must have been a friend of the young bloke. He wanted nothing more than to run back home, but coat man was still standing next to him, and still holding a gun.

"We have to take this body for autopsy." The dark haired woman was explaining to mascara girl, who was clearly having none of it.

"You are not takin' im' anywhere!"

"It is, among many things, my job to take bodies to the morgue and-"

"No it isn't." The pale guy who had been standing behind mascara girl with the rest of the gang of youths was chiming in. "You're Torchwood."

The dark haired woman stared at the pale guy, who took a step forward and fixed the woman with a surprisingly confident gaze. "I know what you deal with."

"Wait, what?" The tall and dark one spoke up.

"What'd you mean, Simon?" A frizzy haired, dark skinned girl asked.

The pale guy, Simon turned to his friends "They're Torchwood. I read about them on the internet. It said they deal with…unusual threats."

"Unusual? As in paranormal and shit?" the tall and dark one said, staring disbelievingly at the dark haired woman.

The dark haired woman sighed, and just as she opened her mouth to say something, she looked in George's direction, and relief flooded her face. "Jack!"

"Alright, I'll take it from here." Coat man stepped forward and thrust out his hand to mascara girl, flashing his movie star smile "Captain Jack Harkness."

Mascara girl eyed him warily, not looking impressed by Jack Harkness in the slightest, and when Jack didn't received anything but an analytical stare from her, he dropped his hand, and turned his attention to the rest of the gang, standing behind mascara girl.

"I introduced myself to you; I think it only polite you grant me the same honor." Jack smiled to the rest of the group for a moment, and then winked at the tall and dark bloke, who grimaced.

When none of the youths proceeded to tell their names, Jack decided to do it for them. "You," he indicated Simon "You're name is Simon, isn't it?"

Simon looked nervous as Jack held out his hand for him to shake, and did not even make the slightest move to take the Captain's hand. That's when the dark haired woman decided to step up.

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper, and this is Owen Harper." She pointed at her colleague who was holding the body bag.

"Ianto Jones." The man in the suit introduced himself walking up to stand beside Gwen.

"Do you actually hunt ghosts?" The third, dark haired girl, asked skeptically.

"Not ghosts, exactly." Jack smiled "Why don't you let your friend Simon here tell you."

"Well…" Simon began a tad shyly, "From what I read on the internet, Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria to capture someone called the Doctor, it says you guys investigate…extraterrestrial threats."

"D'you mean aliens?" frizzy haired girl burst out, incredulously.

The rest of the gang of youths didn't look impressed either.

"We do, actually." said Owen."

"We also have to make sure alien activity on Earth stays secret." said Gwen and Owen indicated the body on the ground

"If you guys deal with aliens, why d' want to take Nathan?" Mascara girl demanded "He's not an alien!"

Gwen sighed "Part of what we do. We have to make sure nobody else finds him, least not the police. When aliens kill it is always reported to us so we can-"

George froze. They thought he was an alien, and for some unexplainable reason he felt insulted. All common sense seemed to leave him.

"Excuse me!" George cried "I am not an alien!"

In an instant, all eyes were turned on George, disbelief on the youths' faces, and confusion written on the faces of the Torchwood members.

"You killed im'?" Mascara girl fixed George with a cold stare, which made him gulp pathetically.

"I-I didn't mean to I-"

"What's going on here?" a comfortingly familiar voice called from in between the trees.

George turned to see Nina, Mitchell and Annie trudging between the bushes. Before George even thought about Captain Jack's gun, he ran forward, relief flooding though him. "Nina, Annie, Mitchell!"

"George!" said Nina, sounding relieved, and she engulfed George in a welcoming hug. "We've been looking everywhere for you. What-"

"Nina! Mitchell!" George interrupted and pointed at the throng of youths and Torchwood members "They think I'm an alien! They were going to lock me up for killing that boy, but I didn't mean to I…I"

"Whoa, calm down George." Mitchell put a reassuring hand on George's shoulder.

Before Mitchell could say anything more, Jack came strutting up to them.

Jack smiled a very suggestive smile at Mitchell "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."

Mitchell did not take Jack's hand, but instead looked behind him to the rest of the people "What the hell is going on here?"

Jack sighed, exasperated "Why won't anyone shake my hand today? I'll tell you what's going on. Your friend George, here, seems to have gone on a rampage and killed this guy here-"Jack pointed at the body "And we need to find out how and why he did it."

"You killed someone!" Nina whispered horror stricken by the sight of the dead boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you know I'd-"

"We know, George," said Annie sympathetically, speaking up for the first time, though only George, Nina and Mitchell were the only ones who could hear her, "you didn't know what you were doing."

Mitchell sighed and looked at Jack "He couldn't help it, he's…he's…eh, Nina?"

Nina gave Mitchell an exasperated look "How should I know what we tell them?"

"Because you're supposed to be good at this kind of thing."

"You're the one who's needed cover-ups in the past, not me. Shouldn't you know what to do?"

"I've never done my own-"

"Look," Jack interjected "We already know there's something unusual about your friend. We only want to help. We know he didn't do it on purpose."

"Oh, good God." Mitchell pinched the bridge of his nose "You're not human either."

There came a collective "What?" from the group of people, and they stared at Jack and Mitchell with round eyes.

Ignoring everyone's surprise and confusion, Jack fixed Mitchell with a very calm and collective gaze "How'd you know?"

"It's your scent," Mitchell explained "It's nothing like I've ever smelt before; it's human but…not completely."

"51st century pheromones," Jack smirked briefly, then his expression turned serious again "I take it you're not human then."

"Micthell-"George, Annie and Nina chorused warningly.

"No, it's alright," said Mitchell "He already knows George isn't normal-"

"HEY!"

"Might as well tell him."

All eyes were on Mitchell, the members of Torchwood looked intrigued, while the youths all bore different expressions. Simon looked on in nervous anticipation; frizzy haired girl looked only frightened, tall and dark was looking interested, as was the girl next to him. Mascara girl only looked annoyed.

"I'm a vampire." Mitchell confessed.

Silence.

"No, really, I am." Mitchell said, as he received incredulous looks from all around.

"Seriously?" Frizzy haired girl finally asked, sounding like she didn't believe a word Mitchell had said "You're a vampire?"

"Yes." Mitchell answered.

"If you're a vampire," tall and dark said "how come you can be out in the sunlight?"

"I can be out in the sunlight, I just don't like it." Mitchell said, annoyed.

"Is your friend here also a vampire?" Gwen stepped forward, looking at George.

"What-no" George said indignantly "I'm not a vampire!"

"Fine, fine," Jack held up a hand "Just tell us what you are, George."

George sighed "I'm a…I am a werewolf."

"Really?" Jack looked George up and down, before settling his eyes on Nina, taking in her messed up hair and the small specks of dirt on her face. "Is she a werewolf too?"

"Jack!" cried Gwen "That's rude!"

"What?" Jack looked at Gwen "I was just asking."

"As it happens," said Nina, "I am."

"She is also my girlfriend." said George, defensively.

"This is really messed up." Tall and dark commented, shaking his head.

"That explains why he was naked." Simon said quietly "I told you, werewolves kill someone then wake up somewhere naked."

"Yeah, whateva," said mascara girl "I don't care what they are, we have to get Nathan away from 'ere before-"

There was the sound of a very sharp intake of breath. Ianto and Owen, who had been standing close to Nathan's body, jumped in the air, and all eyes turned to look at the astonishing sight. There were several gasps of surprise and all eyes widened as Nathan jerked awake, and sat up in the tall grass.

Mitchell cursed, George gaped, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Gwen was staring at Nathan with such large eyes they looked like they could pop out of her head at any moment. Jack's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened for a split second.

"Jesus!" Nathan muttered seemingly to himself, and he placed a hand on his chest, now completely scratch free, though covered in semi-dried blood. "That was not a pleasant way to die."

Nathan rubbed his chest and then started to rise to his feet; all the while nobody said anything. As Nathan started stretching, however, he seemed to notice he had an audience.

"Oh, hello." said Nathan, giving a small wave.

"You stupid wanker!" Mascara girl cried, and then ran forward.

"Kelly!" Nathan spread his arms to welcome his friend in a hug, but instead of leaping into the boy's arms, mascara girl, Kelly, gave Nathan a well aimed punch in his shoulder, then proceeded to punch every inch of him she could reach.

George winced just from looking at the pair of them.

"OW!" Nathan cried, trying to protect himself by wrapping his arms around his thin body "Stop hitting me!"

"You chose the worst moment to wake up!" Kelly finally stopped hitting Nathan.

"I can't choose when I come back to life, you know!" Nathan defended, "Besides, I don't see what is so bad about this moment; I have spectators witnessing my amazing power. You can put the money at my feet, ladies and gents, and perhaps I'll give you another demonstration."

"Prick." Tall and dark rolled his eyes.

"You were dead." Jack said quietly, and he took a step closer to Nathan.

"And now I'm alive." said Nathan "Pretty awesome, huh? Worth at least five quid, don't you think?"

Jack shook his head "No, no, you were dead, and then you came back. How did you do that?"

Nathan smirked "Well, I'm immortal, aren't I?"

"Jack," Gwen said from behind the captain in question "How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I've never met anyone else before." Jack said, looking Nathan up and down. "How did you become immortal?"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but before he got a word out, George burst forwards.

"Excuse me? But exactly what the hell is going on here? How can you be alive? I killed you!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he looked at George ""You? You were that…that thing?"

"A werewolf." Simon chimed in.

"Yeah, werewolf, whatever." Nathan said "and I suppose all of you other guys are all werewolves as well?"

"I'm a vampire." Mitchell said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Nathan turned to Annie "And you're a vampire as well?"

"You…you can see me?" Annie's eyes widened and she took a tentative step forward.

"Of course I can see you," said Nathan "What, can you turn invisible too?"

"Nathan," Kelly asked "who are you talking to?"

Nathan pointed at Annie "Her, the hot chick."

Every eye turned to Annie. Jack quirked an eyebrow as he observed his team and the younger people look confusedly at the empty spot Nathan was pointing at, which was right next to Mitchell.

"There's no one there you dickhead." Kelly said.

"What'd do you mean there's no one there, she's right -oh-" Nathan's expression dawned in realization "right, ghost, sorry love."

"You can see Annie?" Mitchell looked intrigued.

"Who's Annie?" Gwen asked, craning her neck to look behind Mitchell, as though someone might be hiding there.

"Annie is our friend." Nina said.

"She's a…a ghost." Mitchell finished.

"You can see dead people?" Ianto looked at Nathan, raising his eyebrows, and then adding, with a brief glance where Annie stood "No offence."

"None taken." Said Annie, though she knew Ianto couldn't hear her.

Nathan shrugged. "Comes with the whole immortality thing."

Gwen turned to Jack expectantly "Can you see dead people, Jack?"

Jack shook his head, his expression one of mingled surprise and interest.

"Bloody hell," Owen muttered "This just gets weirder and weirder."

"Tell me about it." Tall and dark said.

Ianto stepped forward and extended a hand to Nathan "Ianto Jones."

Nathan shook Into's hand, "Nathan Young, the Immortal" he added lamely.

Jack, followed Ianto's example, and also shook hands with Nathan "Captain Jack Harkness."

The Torchwood team introduced themselves to Nathan and so did George, Annie, Nina and Mitchell.

"I'm sorry I killed you, by the way." George told Nathan, slightly embarrassed, but relieved that even though he had killed someone, it turned out he hadn't actually done so after all.

"Don't worry about it, man." Nathan said nonchalantly.

"Come on then," Jack turned to the rest of the misfits "You're immortal friend here told us his name, and I already know two of your names, so why don't you be polite and introduce yourselves."

The misfits glanced at each other, before turning back to Jack, all looking slightly wary…or confused.

"Fine." Simon agreed

Tall and dark introduced himself as Curtis, frizzy haired girl as Alisha, and the last girl was Nikki. Jack thanked them for introducing themselves before turning back to Nathan.

"So, Nathan, mind telling us how you're immortal?"

"Why are you so interested in Nathan's immortality?" Simon asked skeptically, fixing Jack with a piercing stare with his large light eyes.

"Why shouldn't he be interested?" Nathan said "It's an awesome power-"

"-These people are Torchwood." Simon interrupted "They're a secret organization who deals with the extraterrestrial."

"…so?" Nathan retorted "I'm not an alien."

Gwen stepped forward "I think you should tell him, Jack."

Jack turned to Gwen.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, now there's someone else." Gwen patted Jack shoulder.

Everyone was looking at Jack now, and as Jack looked back to Nathan, he sighed deeply.

"Fine." said Jack "I can't die."

Nathan rose his eyebrows, but it was Simon who spoke up.

"You mean… you're immortal? Like Nathan."

Jack looked suddenly annoyed "Yes, I'm immortal, but no, not like Nathan here. I'm a fixed point in time and space…and I don't see dead people…no offence Annie."

Nathan gaped at Jack for a moment, then seemed to collect himself, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest "yeah, well I've died seven times now, how many times have you died?"

Jack's rather annoyed expression turned into a vicious smirk "I stopped counting after 1392."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? XD**


End file.
